1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to smart home technology, and particularly to a signal conversion device and a smart home network system using the signal conversion device.
2. Description of Related Art
Smart home technology is becoming more popular. With this technology, a part of home devices in a house can be connected to a smart home network system, to be controlled by the smart home network system.
However, the home devices applied in existing smart home network system are controlled by wired control signals, which raise a bandwidth requirement. In addition, rewiring for a house is needed when the smart home network system is applied to the house at the first time. As a result of the large number of the home devices and existing wiring, rewiring for a house is difficult, and will destroy existing decoration of the house, and further increase the cost. Further, a part of existing traditional home devices in the house can only receive wireless control signal, and cannot receive cable control signal. Therefore, these traditional home devices cannot be connected to the smart home network system, and cannot be controlled by the smart home network system. It will cause a great waste if a purchase of new home devices needs to replace these traditional home devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.